one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ezio Auditore da Firenze VS Agent 47
Ezio Auditore da Firenze VS Agent 47 is made by LakuitaBro01.2 Intro: ONE MINUTE MELEE WHERE ALL FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS OR LESS TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH MELEE GO! The Fight: Ezio stands upon a building over looking the new, strange land he's arrived in: New York City. He hears a door burst open behind him and he turns around to see a crime lord running towards him. Ezio takes it as a threat, despite the fear on the man's face, and stabs him with a his hidden blade. Agent 47 appears in the door way to see Ezio lowering the dead body and looting it for a hundred dollars. Agent 47 fires a warning shot right past Ezio's head. Agent 47: I'll cut your throat! Ezio: Finirò la tua vita in modo rapido, bastardo! THIS IS GOING TO BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER! FIGHT! 60 Agent fires bullets in quick succession but Ezio luckily dodges behind a air conditioning unit and pulls out a crossbow and fires it at the Agent, who dodges it. The Agent runs towards the AC unit and fires at where Ezio... or where he would be. Ezio jumps off of the AC unit to perform an assassination but Agent 47 blocks the attack and then throws him off the building. Ezio sees a random haystack down below and lands in it safely. 50 Agent 47 quickly scales down the building quickly and leaps into the haystack too. Agent 47 disappears and sounds of a scuffle are heard inside. Ezio gets up off of a bench and pulls the Agent out, using a hidden blade to stab the Agent's shoulder. Agent 47 pulls out a Fiber Wire while Ezio pulls out a sword. Ezio swings at the Agent before the latter dodges around him and attempts to use the Fiber Wire but Ezio cuts it in half. '' '40' '' Agent 47 predicted this and punched Ezio towards oncoming traffic. Ezio retaliates by turning around and tripping 47. They exchange blows for a short time before Ezio quickly pulls out a crossbow and shoots it point blank, hitting 47 in the shoulder. Ezio takes this distraction to roundhouse kick 47 in the jaw, sending him stumbling back into an alley. Agent 47 runs behind a dumpster and pushes it towards Ezio, who jumps over it and kicks the Agent. 30 Agent 47 pulls out a combat knife and stabs at the assassin, who dodges all the attempts. Ezio uses his Hidden Blade to combat the knife but it ultimately cuts his right wrist. Ezio then stabs Agent 47 in his right pec with his left Hidden Blade. Ezio then stabs 47 again in his left shoulder with his right Hidden Blade. Ezio roundhouse kicks 47 again in the head and pushes him against the wall before the Agent finally retaliates by punching Ezio back to the street. 20 They both tumble down a stair well leading to a subway, causing everyone to scatter. Their fists collide, each hit hurts the both fighters at the same time, yet they keep on fighting until one of them finally reacts to the recoil. Ezio is that one. Agent 47 punches Ezio into the rail way as a train comes by. Agent 47 smiles and turns away when-'' '10' ''He gets hit square in the back by an arrow, causing him to turn around. 9'' All he sees is darkness but he knows that Ezio is there some where. ''8 He is hit by another arrow, this time by the entrance. 7'' Another arrow, this time to his right. ''6 A fourth arrow, again hitting him in his right side. 5'' Agent 47 bends a little in pain, he looks frantically for Ezio when... ''4 A noose delicately wraps around Agent 47's neck and Ezio is finally seen above the railway, rope in hand. 3'' Agent 47 tries to get it off but Ezio, jumps down, causing Agent 47 to be hung above the tracks. ''2 Agent 47 can breathe a little, but still tries to get the noose off of his neck when trains lights appear at the end of the tunnel and are approaching fast. 1'' The trains smacks right into Agent 47, slicing him in half and Ezio exits the Subway, leaving him there. '''Ezio: Requiescant in pace... '''''KO! Aftermath: THIS MELEE'S WINNER GOES TO... EZIO AUDITORE DA FIRENZE! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees